Peanut Otter's Disco/Commercials
Here is a list of television and web commercials (in script form) for Peanut Otter's Disco. Commercials usually go this way: it begins with an advertisement for a fictional, unrelated product or service (one of them was a scene of a documentary, however). Halfway through it, Peanut barges into the scene of the commercial, trying to invite the people and/or animals in the commercials to come to his disco, followed by him narrating the summary of either the series or a specific episode. This is an obvious reference to the Energizer Bunny commercials of the late 1980s-early 1990s. Some rather are spoofs of local ads. Coati (We see a shot of a coati in its natural habitat, climbing a tree) Male Narrator: In the tropical Americas lives a small beast that has a striped tail like a raccoon and a snout like a pig. And like a raccoon, it scales the trees of its own warm habitat. This creature is called the Coa-- (Peanut abruptly falls into the scene wearing an unopened parachute pack while screaming. The coati leaps from the tree) Peanut: (stands up) Hey, little rascal, come to my disco! (The coati scurries off) Peanut: Okay? (turns to the camera) How about you, Mr. Narrator? Male Narrator: I'd rather not... Peanut: (offscreen as a montage of scenes from the show play) In my disco, see the excitement inside with moments you can live by for the ages! Catch Peanut Otter's Disco, new episodes tonight on TV Central and RandomTV! Hoheca Insurance Male and Female Chorus: (under the supposed HOHECA logo) ��HOHECA INSURANCE!�� Female Singer: ��If my home started to falter...�� Female Chorus: ��HO!�� Male Singer: ��The injured and ill should be covered by...�� Male Chorus: ��HE--�� (Peanut suddenly leaps onto the scene) Peanut: EEEEEEEEEYYY! Why sing about all kinds of insurance when you can get down at my disco? Female Singer 2: ��Not right now....�� Peanut: If you say so. Anyway... (narrates offscreen as a montage of the show's scenes play) Please join me and my multiverse posse at a party place bigger than you've ever imagined! It's Peanut Otter's Disco! Every night on TV Central and RandomTV! Silly Straight Jacket (Little girl laughing) Female singer: ��Silly straight jacket!�� Male singer: If your kid's actin' up, ya gotta put on the... Female singer: ��Silly straight jacket!�� Male singer: If your kid's pickin at your shir- (Peanut bursts into the background) Peanut: Hey, wanna come to my disco? Male singer: I'd rather not... Peanut: Whatever. If you really wanna discipline your kids, watch Supernanny! Anyway, (offscreen as a montage of scenes from the show play) join me and a rainbow of other characters at a disco bigger and wider than the eye can see - Peanut Otter's DIsco! On every night on TV Central and RandomTV! Big Dreamers (Toddler-aged kids laughing) Female voice: Hey parents! Are you tired of the "bedtime run-around"? Well with the Big Dreamers, it'll be a thing of the past. (Shooting star transition) Female voice: The Big Dreamers are little plush toys that train your kids to fall asleep on your own. They come in orange, yellow and white variants. Order you- (Peanut's face fills the camera) Peanut: Woah. (he walks backwards and falls on a bed) Wanna come to my disco? Woman: No thanks. Peanut: Hey kid, wanna come to my disco? Kid: No! Peanut: Eh. Worth a try! (offscreen as a montage of scenes from the show play) Join me and a colorful aray of characters at Peanut Otter's Disco! We'll be waiting for you every night on TV Central and RandomTV! Cutie Chocolates Female voice #1: Tasty cutie! Female voice #2: Introducing Cutie Chocolates, the super sweet chocolate that tastes like taffy! Female voice #2: Let's take a list at our satisfied customers! Little girl: Mmmm! Good! Little boy: Yumm- (Peanut falls out of the backdrop) Peanut: Hey, wanna come to my disco? Little boy: No thank you! Peanut: Worth a shot! (narrates offscreen as a montage of scenes from "Despair Woman" play) Tonight on TV Central and RandomTV, a new episode of Peanut Otter's Disco! Junko recieves magic powers that she can use to shoot bad luck and despair out of her fingers, and Peanut and co. try to stop her. Peanut Otter's Disco! On every night on TV Central and RandomTV! Peanut Otter's Local Commercial (Text flies up) Peanut Otter: Attention Viewers! If you're tough enough to do some disco dancin' this weekend, you're a big enough moron to come to Peanut Otter's Disco in Agloe, New York! (As Peanut says that, clips from episodes play) Peanut Otter: Come to Peanut Otter's Disco, now! (Logo for the show flies up) Announcer: Every night on TVCentral and RandomTV, and Friday nights on The Random Channel! Pixel’s Fun Facts (colorful text flies up inside a light pink oval on a blue background. The text reads “Pixel’s Fun Facts!” and children read the text when it appears) (we see some curtains open and they open to Pixel screaming) Pixel: THE EARTH IS NOT FLAT! HOMOSEXUALITY IS NOT A CHOICE! MOUNTAIN DEW IS THE BEST SODA EVER MADE! I WANT TO BE IN A HEALTHY RELATIONSHIP WITH LUA- (Lixep walks in) Lixep: YOU WENT A LITTLE TOO FAR THERE! I know that you ripped out all the Byakuya pages in your diary and replaced them with onces centered around Luan. Also, the Earth is flat. Pixel: Wait, you actually read through my Byakuya pages even though I'm over him and he's being charged for unintentional pedophilia crimes and is now at Sing Sing Correctional Facility awaiting his sentence? Also, IT’S ROUND! Lixep: FLAT! Pixel: ROUN- (static screen) Pixel (in a drunk, sleepy sounding voice): Come to Peanut Otter’s Disco, we ha... we ha... you get it. Only on RandomTV and The Random Channel... ye-yeah. Or something. Brian's Commercial Which Is Totally Not a Ripoff of Pixel's (Brian walks in) Brian: BEING BISEXUAL IS AWESOME! DRINK STARS & STRIPES MOUNTAIN CITRUS ON A DAILY BASIS! FIRE ALARMS ARE SCARY AND COOL AT THE SAME TIME! EAT THE WHOLE SHABANG POTATO CHIPS! DROP OUT OF SCHOOL! DONGWA IS THE BEST LOV- (Yoko walks in) Yoko: STOP IT BRIAN! You're ripping off Pixel's commercial, oh, and you like me way too much! I prefer Timothy over you! Brian: How dare you! Yoko: *hisses* Brian: STOP BEING A JERK, YOU LITTLE JAPANESE MORON! (Pixel pops up riding a jetpack from the bottom of the screen) Pixel: DON'T BE WACIST! (whispering) I want Demencia to shoot me. Yoko: UGH! Brian: AAAAAAA- (color bars) Announcer: Peanut Otter's Disco. Every day on TVCentral and RandomTV, and Friday nights on The Random Channel. More Facts From Pixel (Pixel crawls out of a moderately sized cardboard box and walks up to a platform.) Pixel: Did you know that Justin Trudeau was born on Christmas? The president of Diet America himself was born on December 25! Pixel: Also, THE EARTH IS ROUND. (wiggles eyebrows as the camera zooms in) (color bars) Pixel (voiceover): PLEASE watch Peanut Otter's Disco. It is on daily on TV Central and Random TV. It also airs on Friday nights on The Random Channel, so that's cool... I guess.. I have to go. Demencia is calling me back to the void because the new season of Big Mouth came out. We binge watched the first season together and when we finished we had-- (static screen) (Lixep appears) Lixep: Yeah, I'll leave you to draw your own conclusions. Timebomb's Second Obvious Ripoff of Pixel's Other Ad (Brian rides Dongwa in) Brian: Did you know that Mexico is currently ruled by the Institutional Revolutionary Party? That's right, Zero Sugar America is ruled by a bunch of proto-commies! Dongwa: Come on, my cute boyfriend, we need to read the spiel! Brian: Hey peckerheads! You 'betta watch Peanut Otter's Disco. It is on daily on TV Central and Random TV, and airs on Friday nights on The Random Channel! We gotta go now, I need to practice kung-fu with Dongwa, and afterwards me and Siamese Cat Waifu will have se- (Color bars) Michael Rosen: You can probably guess the rest. Dongwa's Ad (Dongwa strolls in) Dongwa: Hey peckerheads, I'm Dongwa. You 'betta watch Peanut Otter's Disco. It is on daily on TV Central and Random TV, and airs on Friday nights on The Random Channel! See me and other obscure cartoon characters having lots of fun each episode. I gotta go now, me and Brian are gonna play some video games, and then Brian is gonna tape me and Lik-Lik having se— (Static screen) Sagwa: Dongwa, you went too far! Pure Gun Control (The commercial starts and the viewers are met with Pixel sitting on a fluffy white stool wearing a unicorn onesie on a pastel lavender-purple background. She is then seen figuring out how to load an AK-47. By the time she succeeds, she is about to shoot at the screen when she is stopped by Linka Loud.) Linka: Nope, no no no. Nope. (Linka carefully places the gun out of Pixel's arms, which leads Pixel to angrily cross her arms. The former places the gun on the floor and accidentally shoots at a stage light off screen. The two run out before an injury can happen.) (Lavender curtains close, then open again to a plain white background. A party popper sound effect is present, then "Watch Peanut Otter's Disco every day on TV Central and RandomTV!" is shown at the same time as the sound effect, in black Arial text.) Brian: (from offscreen) Hey, it's on The Random Channel on Friday nights too! Category:Commercials Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Disco time Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki